


Full Circle

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Healing, Memories, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho does his best to gather himself. He knows what he'll find on the other side of this door. He has Wedge beside him. But nothing stops the fact that his chest has been tight with anxiety since the moment he set foot back on theLusankya.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little missing scene from the end of _The Bacta War_ , shortly after the Lusankya is captured at Thyferra.

Tycho does his best to gather himself. He knows what he'll find on the other side of this door. He has Wedge beside him. But nothing stops the fact that his chest has been tight with anxiety since the moment he set foot back on the _Lusankya_.

He never thought he would return to this place. Though his memories are fuzzy, the feelings the shipboard prison rise in him are definite and uncomfortable. That cloud of despair and fear of death he felt for the long months he spent here come right back, making him shiver.

Wedge pauses, his hand hovering over the panel that will open the door. “All right? I can get someone else to do this with me.”

“I'm fine.” Tycho shakes his head, forces in a steadying breath.

Wedge activates the panel, and they step inside.

For a moment, Tycho's stomach swoops with vertigo, but he blinks a few times, and the room rights itself in his brain. Corran had explained how gravity generators kept the prison upside down relative to the rest of the ship, but it's a thing to see in person. It makes his surroundings that much more unfamiliar, which Tycho is grateful for.

Wedge is already moving forward, carefully picking his way across the mess that had been caused when atmosphere and gravity were lost here during the battle above Thyferra, and Tycho follows after him.

When he catches up, Wedge says quietly, “So this is where she kept you.”

Tycho nods. “Three months of my life.” As if that was all Isard had taken from him. He casts his eyes around, takes in the familiar stone walls, the corridors he had walked in the bits and pieces of memory he can recall.

Wedge touches his arm. “You're shaking.”

Tycho looks down and sees that he's right. He squeezes his hands into fists, trying to make it stop. “Being back here is...intense,” he admits.

“Not surprising. We don't need to stay long. Do you think you can show me around, give me a general overview of the place? It'll help with the report.”

“Of course.” Tycho leads Wedge through the prison, pointing out what he remembers – refreshers, sleeping quarters, work areas. All the while, he can feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Instinct is screaming at him to run even as he knows he must stay. Should stay. “It's strange,” he finds himself saying. “I know this place holds no danger for me now, and yet I can't help feeling like I'm in mortal peril.”

“I'm sure you have certain associations,” Wedge says understandingly. “I wouldn't have wanted to come if I were you.”

“I think it's good to face it, though,” Tycho tells him, gaining certainty with each word. “This part of my life and all it entailed are behind me now.” He manages a faint smile. “It's like coming back to the start to say goodbye.”

“You always could find the silver lining.”

“We liberated a planet and captured a Super Star Destroyer,” Tycho points out. “You don't exactly have to look for it.”

Wedge claps him on the shoulder. “That we did. And we'll put her to much better use than the Empire or Iceheart ever did.”

This time Tycho's smile is more genuine. The thought of this place of nightmares for he and so many others actually having a positive impact on the galaxy is a good one.


End file.
